mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Princesa Erroria/Galeria
Primeira Temporada Em Busca da Marca Especial Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png Princess Erroria id S1E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png As Crônicas das Marcas Fluttershy looks at the cloud ring she has to cross S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Amazed crowd S1E23.png Segunda Temporada Lição Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Eclipse da Luna Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Granny Smith follows the fillies S2E04.png Spike startled S2E4.png Spike calming down S2E4.png Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png Spike holding the candy bowl S2E4.png Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png Spike following Twilight S2E4.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Mayor scaring the foal S2E04.png Spike 'for me' S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Sweetie Belle with empty tub on head S2E05.png Sweetie Belle putting the tub down S2E05.png Sweetie Belle bouncing the apple into the tub S2E05.png Belas Pústulas School S2E6.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Princess Erroria and Cotton Cloudy impressed by Apple Bloom's moves S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom happy from her new talent S2E6.png Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Ponies waiting for an autograph 2 S02E08.png Dia do Coração Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png Jumping rope S2E18.png Window ponies 3 S2E18.png Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png A Fluttershy Furacão Filly Fluttershy falling down S2E22.png Cloud splash S2E22.png Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Ponyville Confidencial Diamond Tiara looking out through the window S2E23.png Terceira Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Reunião da Família Apple Apple family approach the cart S3E8.png Apple family sitting in the cart S3E8.png Hayride cart pulling away S03E08.png Apple family having a rocky ride S3E8.png Apple family cart speeds down the road S3E8.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Ponies at the train station S03E11.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Quarta Temporada Orgulhosa Pinkie Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Berry Pinch and Princess Erroria sliding on accordion S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with party cannon S4E12.png Modos Simples Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Encontro com a Twilight A tree forms S4E15.png Foals running S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Foals cheering for Princess Twilight S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Twilight looking puzzled at the CMC S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Pipsqueak "that's MY scooter!" S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo riding assembled scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo's scooter falls apart S4E15.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Ponies getting ready S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Salto de Fé Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Manifestação Inspiradora Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Earth pony mare covers Princess Erroria's ears S4E24.png Quinta Temporada The Cutie Map - Part 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Tanks for the Memories Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Young Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Made in Manehattan Manehattan ponies watching the play together S5E16.png Stallion steps aside for Pearly Stitch S5E16.png Brotherhooves Social Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow "I'm gonna go sign us in" S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "Would these be your dear and beloved" S5E17.png Orchard "I am astonished in equal measure" S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Sister teams take off from starting line S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom racing S5E17.png Orchard Blossom approaches the mud puddle S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom eating pies S5E17.png Orchard Blossom belching S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom take the lead S5E17.png Cloud Kicker and Princess Erroria balancing eggs S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jumping hurdles S5E17.png Other competitors looking behind S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Diamond Tiara walks past students S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looking devious S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png en:Princess Erroria/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens Categoria:Personagens femininos